1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to and a form tool for the production of foam cushions which are provided with textile covers. In this apparatus the textile cover is inserted into a mold cavity and placed against the mold cavity side in conformity with the contour by the use of a vacuum and against gates which project into the mold cavity before a foam-forming reaction mixture is added.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of positioning the textile cover in a vacuum form tool by hand, optionally with the aid of a clamping frame, is known. In this process it has proved to be extremely difficult to make the cover rest against gates which are arranged in the mold cavity in conformity with the contour. It is very time-consuming to carry this out by hand. Therefore, attempts have already been made to simplify and speed up this process using what is termed a "top ram" which is intended to push the cover into the mold cavity. The top ram must, however, fit fairly exactly into the mold cavity, with interposition of the cover. If the top ram is displaced when it is introduced the danger that the cover could be damaged arises. If creases develop in the cover during the impression process these do not become noticeable to the service personnel until after the top ram has been withdrawn. Frequently, however, because the top ram fits exactly, the cover has already been damaged. Finally, the top ram also constitutes a source of danger to the service personnel during handling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process and a form tool such that the textile cover also sits against gates which are situated in the mold cavity in conformity with the contour. It is a further object to carry out this process rapidly and without any danger to the service personnel. This object may be achieved in accordance with the present invention.